Kuroko no Basket x Tú
by Cumber-Ro
Summary: Serie de pequeños escritos (drabbles) acerca de los chicos de Kuroko no Basket / Kuroko no Basuke donde tú eres la protagonista. ¡Si gustan uno, sólo pídanlo! Escribo cualquier género incluyendo NSFW ( 18). Uso pronombres femeninos, a excepción de que se pida lo contrario. Los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Character x Reader.
1. Kiyoshi Teppei: Cumplido

**Kiyoshi Teppei | Cumplido**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Eran novios desde hace ya un buen tiempo y no podía ser más perfecto. Aunque lo supiste apenas le viste jugar por primera vez, desde que están juntos era imposible no notar lo atento que era, cómo siempre estaba preocupado por los demás -por ti- y los esfuerzos que siempre hacía para que su tiempo juntos fuese increíbe.

Incluso ahora. Estaban regresando del hospital, ya que habían ido a ver el avance de su recuperación, y con sólo observarle sabías que no estaba en su mejor momento. No quisiste hacer comentarios para evitarle el mal rato, pero de todas formas estabas preocupada por él.

Y sin embargo, Kiyoshi no dejaba de sonreír al verte, haciendo bromas sólo para poder escucharte reír. Se esforzaba por no revelar sus pensamientos más tristes, ya que en ese momento sólo deseaba verte a ti feliz. Eso le calmaba más que nada en el mundo, tranquilizando sus temores: la seguridad que le dabas por estar a su lado.

—Eres increíble —dijiste, interrumpiéndolo. —Realmente increíble, Teppei.

No es que hubieses querido que dejara de hablar, pero no pudiste evitar expresar lo que en ese momento pasaba por tu mente. Tus palabras eran sinceras, tal como lo eran tus sentimientos por él, y pudiste notar que él también lo sabía.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándote sin entender muy bien de dónde había salido eso, pero en menos de un segundo sus mejillas habían adquirido un cálido color escarlata. Tomó tu mano e hizo que te acercaras un poco más a él, entrecruzando sus dedos con los tuyos mientras una sincera sonrisa comenzaba a brotar de sus labios.

—La increíble aquí eres tú.


	2. Hanamiya Makoto: Cumplido

**Hanamiya Makoto | Cumplido  
**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sonreíste. Aunque Hanamiya quisiera actuar cómo si no fuera importante, tú sabías que él no era un adepto a compartir su vida privada. Y, sin embargo, ahí estabas, en su habitación y sentada en la cama junto a él, mirando con curiosidad el lugar. Estaba más ordenado de lo que hubieras imaginado, lleno de libros con títulos complicados. Aunque, si tenías que ser sincera, no tenías ni la menor idea de cómo sería cuando te invitó "casualmente" a pasar a su casa.

Fue entonces cuando tu vista se topó con eso. Una foto. En ella lucía un pequeño Hanamiya de no más de once años, con el ceño fruncido pero una gran expresión de autosuficiencia.

—No debí haberte hecho pasar —comentó, sin su usual sonrisa, si es que acaso podías llamar sonrisa a esa mueca sádica que le daba a los demás. A los demás, no a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás prestándole más atención al lugar que a mí.

Acercó su rostro al tuyo, mirándote a los ojos en todo momento, haciendo que la distrancia entre ustedes fuera tan escasa que podías escuchar perfectamente su respiración y aspirar su familiar aroma.

—Eras adorable de pequeño —dijiste, sin darte cuenta de que lo habías hecho en voz alta.

Makoto se detuvo al instante, como si se hubiese quedado congelado en su lugar, y un furioso rubor invadió sus mejillas. "Bueno, también puede ser adorable ahora", pensaste con sorpresa, antes de que él girara su rostro para ocultar la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios.


	3. Akashi Seijūrō: Cumplido

**Akashi Seijūrō | Cumplido  
**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Cuando dijo que te llevaría una cita, habías imaginado que irían a algún restaurante de moda o a alguna librería tranquila para que pudieran conversar. Por eso, cuando te llevó hasta un salón donde nunca antes habías estado y viste en medio del lugar un piano, te sorprendiste.

Sabías que era un excelente músico, pero también conocías el hecho de que había aprendido debido a la fuerte influencia de su padre y no por gusto propio, así que nunca te habías atrevido a pedirle que tocara algo para ti. Y ahí estaba, ofreciéndote una sonrisa, sorprendiéndote como siempre.

Se sentó frente al instrumento, haciendo un espacio para que te ubicaras junto a él y no perdiste la oportunidad. Su mano acarició tu mejilla antes de bajar junto a la otra y posicionarse sobre las teclas del piano.

 _—_ ¿Ves estas notas? —te preguntó, antes de señalarte cada una de las que estaba frente tuyo junto con decirte su respectivo nombre. —Éstas de acá son las mismas _._ Yo las tocaré, y tú me imitarás tocando las que están frente tuyo.

Ordenó y tú asentiste, curiosa por qué estaba haciendo. Fue entonces, cuando empezaste a escuchar la torpe -pero cautivadora- melodía que se estaba formando, que supiste de qué se trataba. _"Para Elisa"_ , de Ludwig van Beethoven. Una vez mencionaste que te agradaba, y al parecer él no lo había olvidado.

Estabas sobrecogida. Sabías que Akashi se esforzaba por ser el mejor en _todo_ , y eso incluía el ser tu novio. Sin poder evitarlo, te inclinaste y besaste su mejilla.

—Eres absoluto —dijiste imitando esa frase que una vez le habías escuchado decir, y sonreíste ampliamente al ver cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

Sí, él definitivamente era el mejor para ti.


	4. Nijimura Shūzō: Cumplido

**Nijimura Shūzō | Cumplido  
**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Ambos se habían conocido durante un partido **.** No es como si fueras una gran fan del deporte en sí mismo, más porque no entendías muy bien de qué iba que por otra cosa, pero una amiga te había arrastrado hasta allí con el propósito de ver a "ese modelo rubio".

Al final, descubriste que de hecho sí te gustaba verlos jugar, aunque te resultaba difícil decidir si era por el juego o por el capitán de cabello oscuro. Como fuera, terminaste cautivada y tiempo después descubriste que su nombre era Nijimura.

Sin embargo, no tan cautivada como lo estabas ahora. Como novios formales no llevaban mucho tiempo, sin embargo, te sentías como si lo hubiesen sido desde el momento que se hicieron amigos, y entre alguna de todas sus conversaciones él te había mencionado que, además de basquetball, también gustaba de practicar karate y lo hacía en sus tiempos libres.

Nunca había querido que le fueras a ver, eso sí. O al menos, así había sido hasta ahora. Desconocías la razón de su cambio de opinión, pero no podías estar más que agradecida: Verlo era simplemente increíble. Estaba enfrentándose a un chico más alto y más musculoso que él, pero había logrado derribarlo con una habilidad que te dejó impresionada.

Al verlo, alzaste las manos ganándote unas cuantas miradas de las que no te diste cuenta.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Shuuzo!

Él te miró como si no pudiera creer que lo habías dicho en medio de su práctica, con todo el resto de la clase pudiendo escucharte. Por un momento, casi creíste que le habías hecho enfadar, pero entonces notaste su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se había plantado en sus labios y sus mejilas se habían tornado inusualmente. Él diría que era por el esfuerzo, pero tú sabías que eras en parte responsable de ello.


	5. Reo Mibuchi: Cita

**Reo Mibuchi | Cita**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Fue tu idea invitarlo a tu casa. Él nunca hubiese pedido algo así por inicitiava propia, no sin estar seguro de que a ti no te incomodaría, sin embargo, su sonrisa cuando le dijiste que querías estar allí con él acalló las dudas que podrías haber tenido.

Ahora estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo una película tan rosa que no podías evitar reír ante cada línea que decía el protagonista masculino con ridículo romanticismo. Lo divertido es que a Reo parecía realmente gustarle la película, y cada cierto tiempo te encontrabas a ti misma mirándolo de reojo, disfrutando las expresiones que ponía.

Si lo pensabas un poco, Reo era como el protagonista.

—Aprecio que no puedas apartar tus ojos de mí, linda, pero te estás perdiendo la película. —Sonrió mientras una de sus manos viajaba a tu nuca, acariciándote allí con suma ternura.

—Me recuerdas a él.

— ¿A quién? ¿A él? —apuntó la pantalla y dejó escapar una risa cuando asentiste, antes de envolverte en sus brazos. —No sé… —acercó sus labios a tu frente —, mi novia es mucho más encantadora —y entonces te besó allí, por el simple hecho de que le encantaba poder hacerlo.

No tienes la menor idea de qué pasó en el resto de la película. Todo tu tiempo se fue recibiendo los mimos del pelinegro, siempre cariñosos, siempre suaves. Había besado todo tu rostro, desde tus cejas hasta tu babilla, y cuando al fin posó sus labios sobre los tuyos fue como si estallaran fuegos artificales.

¿Qué podía decir? Le encataba poder ser el único que te mimaba de esa manera.


	6. Ryōta Kise: Cita

**Ryōta Kise | Cita**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Cuando le dijiste que podían simplemente juntarse en tu casa en lugar de ir a alguna cafetería o karaoke, te miró sorprendido por varios segundos antes de regalarte una de sus sonrisas más amplias. ¡Le encantaba la idea! Sólo ustedes dos, pasando el rato juntos, abrazándose y haciendo cosas de novios. Fueron esas sus palabras exactas.

Al final no abandonó la idea del karaoke y acabaron en tu sala de estar cantando éxitos del principio del 2000. Ni siquieras sabes por qué te sorprendiste cuando comenzó a sonar _Single Ladies_ y él no sólo la cantó y bailó estupendamente, sino que te guiñó cada vez que Beyoncé cantaba _"Put a ring on it"_.

Terminaron sobre la alfombra, tu envuelta en sus brazos mientras tu espalda se apoyaba contra su pecho.

—_-cchi se vería bien con un anillo —comentó con su habitual tono alegre, apoyando su rostro en la curvatura de tu hombro. **—** Algún día.

Tu corazón dio un vuelco al oírle. No supiste qué responder, pero estaba bien, Ryōta estaba encantado de simplemente seguir hablándote al oído mientras sus manos se cruzaban por delante tuyo. El que le permitieras hacerlo significa muchísimo para él.

Kise se sentía tan seguro por tenerte junto a su pecho como tú te sentías por estar junto a él, y trataba de demostrártelo con cada comentario divertido, cada halago y cada beso sobre tu nuca mientras conversaban de todo y nada. Era como si quisiera asegurarse de que tú estabas a gusto, tan cómoda y feliz como él mismo en ese momento.

—Quisiera poder abrazarte por siempre, _-cchi.

"Hazlo", fue lo que pensaste. Algo te dijo que él entendió tu silencio.


	7. Shintarō Midorima: Cita

**Shintarō Midorima | Cita**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El término "cita" era confuso entre ustedes dos. Tú pensaste que se trataba de una cita _cita_ , él pensó que se trataba a una cita de estudios. Después de todo, se preocupaba por tus calificaciones y sabía que en ese último examen no te había ido tan bien como hubieses deseado. Al final, llegó a tu casa cargando una pila de libros y apuntes ordenados por clase mientras que tú le esperabas preparada para salir y pasar un buen rato juntos.

No supieste muy bien qué hacer cuando Midorima entró, se instaló en tu cocina -viste como miró tu habitación, pero no se atrevió a invadir tu privacidad de esa manera- y comenzó a hablar acerca del mejor método para resolver preguntas de selección múltiple. Terminaste riendo, divertida con la torpeza de ambos.

Alzó el rostro, mirándote con confusión. Sólo entonces notó tu atuendo, la manera -esa que tanto le gustaba- en la que habías arreglado tu cabello y como te veías absolutamente no preparada para estudiar. ¿Por qué…? Y entonces se sonrojó. Oh. _Oh_.

—Podemos estudiar si quieres —le ofreciste, notando su vergüenza. Sospechabas que estaba tratando de explicarse cómo no se dio cuenta de que no era ese el tipo de cita al que te referías.

Se puso de pie para tomar tu mano, sin mirarte directamente a los ojos y soltó un simple "no".

—Ya te habías preparado para una… cita, nanodayo. Tendremos una, no tiene sentido desperdiciar el tiempo que ocupaste arreglándote —dijo, y tuviste que esforzarte para esconder la sonrisa.

Al final acabaron juntos frente al televisor viendo un documental del Natgeo que, honestamente, no te interesaba, demasiado ocupada disfrutando la manera en la que él se apegaba a ti como quien no quiere la cosa y rodeaba tus hombros con su brazo "para que estés cómoda".

Antes de que te dieras cuenta, él había apoyado su rostro sobre tu cabello, dejando allí algo que asegurarías fue un beso.


End file.
